


Harry Potter and the Naming of the Children

by hazecraves



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Harry should not have been allowed to name his children, Snape bashing (I guess), dumbledore bashing (kinda), silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazecraves/pseuds/hazecraves
Summary: This is just a silly thing born from ranting about the names Harry gave his children, and how Ginny must have felt about it all.(This is a silly thing, so don't expect anything more than that)





	Harry Potter and the Naming of the Children

***At the birth of Harry and Ginny’s first child***  
Harry: Look at him, Gin! Isn't he perfect?  
Ginny: He’s so beautiful. Do you have any ideas for names?  
Harry: Well… I was thinking… James?  
Ginny: Oh Harry, that’s a wonderful idea!  
Harry: Really? You mean it?  
Ginny: Of course!  
Harry: Great! And for a middle name, how about Sirius?  
Ginny: Sirius?  
Harry: Yeah, what’s wrong with that?  
Ginny: Nothing, I’m sure Sirius was a great man! I just…  
Harry: What?  
Ginny: He was always just… sort of creeping around the Black House that one year. It was sort of unnerving. And he always seemed to see you as a substitute for your dad…  
Harry: Gin! He had been wrongfully imprisoned for years! Under watch of dementors! That’d drive anyone at least a little mad.  
Ginny: I guess… I guess you’re right. James Sirius… It has a nice ring to it.  
Harry: I knew you’d come around.

***At the birth of Harry and Ginny’s second child***  
Harry: I was thinking of the name Albus.  
Ginny: Albus? Harry, seriously?  
Harry: Albus Dumbledore was a great man!  
Ginny: I’m not saying he wasn’t…  
Harry: It’d be an honor to have our child carry on that name!  
Ginny: I’m just saying…  
Harry: He defeated the Dark Wizard Grindelwald! And if it wasn’t for him, the last war could have turned out very differently, too.  
Ginny: I just think that he has some very troubling points to his personality that your hero worship of him isn't letting you see... that’s all.  
Harry: What?!  
Ginny: Harry, since you were eleven years old he’s been putting you in danger’s way, having you fight the battles for him! Those trials to keep the Philosopher's Stone safe were child’s play!  
Harry: Well, yeah… But-  
Ginny: Literally! You were a child and you were able to get through them! How was it supposed to keep any sort of seasoned witch or wizard out?! And! He knew who opened the Chamber before, and he kept that from everyone! He was sure he was going to have to make you give up your life to defeat Voldermort without even a hint of your possible survival until you were fourteen! And even then the odds were slim, and he let you go right on stumbling towards your death, anyway! He didn't even give you the choice!  
Harry: Ginny… Dumbledore knew what he was doing. He was a great man, and he was like a grandfather to me. I trusted him.  
Ginny: Ugh, fine!  
Harry: As for a middle name… How about Severus?  
Ginny: _ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!_  
Harry: I couldn’t have won the war if it wasn’t for him! He sacrificed himself so we could win!  
Ginny: He was a Death Eater, Harry!  
Harry: He became a double agent for the side of light, though!  
Ginny: Yes! Only after a prophecy said your mother might die!   
Harry: Yes! He did everything for my mother, I owe him so much.  
Ginny: No you don’t! You don't owe him a thing! Why didn’t he stop being a Death Eater the multiple times your mother put herself in harm’s way to stand against Voldermort? Or even just when he learned that your mother was joining the Order? He probably hoped your dad would kick it and he would be able to save your mother and be with her.  
Harry: That’s… that’s not…  
Ginny: AND! He was a terrible person afterwards! Just… a horrible bully of the worst kind. He was in charge of the well-being of hundreds of students and he was an absolute nightmare to them!  
Harry: He was heartbroken-  
Ginny: That doesn’t make it okay! He traumatized his students! He took the bully’s side in a fight if they were from his house, he unfairly deducted points from other houses and gave them to his house. The only reason he saved you during your first year is because he felt he owed your father a life debt! Not to mention when Malfoy hexed Hermione, he took Malfoy’s side, making fun of Hermione's looks in the process! And did you forget he tried to get Lupin outed as a werewolf to the entire school when he had only been the best DADA teacher Hogwarts had seen in years! He was so awful, he was what Neville feared the most for most of his adolescence! And that’s that knowing Neville had a horrible grandmother and parents permanently damaged by the Cruciatus Curse! And he used the excuse of teaching you Occlumency to mentally torture and demean you! And that’s only the stuff I can recall off the top of my head! Most of the stuff are things you told me yourself!  
Harry: But Gin… He said I have my mother’s eyes… right before he died! It was very touching and traumatic!  
Ginny: Ugh! Fine, I’m tired. But I’m picking the name of our next child.  
Harry: Deal.

***At the birth of Harry and Ginny’s third child***  
Harry: What about the name-  
Ginny: Harry, you promised!  
Harry: Please, Gin? It’s a really good name this time, I swear!  
Ginny: I can already guess…  
Harry: The name Lily?  
Ginny: Yes... that’s a very sweet name. Your mother was a wonderful and brave woman and sacrificed everything for you. I like the name Lily.  
Harry: I’m so glad you approve!  
Ginny: I’m still picking the middle name, though.  
Harry: That’s fair.  
Ginny: I was thinking… Luna? Because she's been my best friend for years, and she did so much for the cause that no one really appreciates.  
Harry: What? But… Ginny… Luna isn’t dead. What are you thinking?  
Ginny: … You’re so lucky I love you...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not sorry!
> 
> If you like what I do, feel free to show your appreciation by [buying me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/S6S7GR98)


End file.
